Generator Sex
by Senpai.Kush
Summary: Hey, Circe, Let's just pretend that didn't just happen, and I am sor-AAAHHHHHHHH! RATED M FOR...YA KNOW. ENJOY!


This is my Fanfic for generator Rex, hope you all enjoy! Please like, review, and check out my other stories ;)

Rex Salazar, also known as Generator Rex, was a sixteen year old, amnesiac EVO with the ability to grow weapons and machines out of his actual body. He was employed as a secret weapon to Providence, a global organization dedicated to protecting the world from rampaging EVOs. After the new changes in Providence, he joined the Providence Defect Group. He later returned to Providence after White Knight became leader of the Providence Again. Rex is overconfident, impulsive, and rebellious. He is quite headstrong, which according to Van Kleiss, Rex has inherited from his mother, Violeta. He has a quick wit and is constantly making jokes. However, when Rex needs to defend himself, he does not hold back. Aggressive and reckless, Rex prefers to smash anything that gets in his way, much to Providence's annoyance. However, he eventually begins to show more discretion and has also shown a selfless side to his personality, as he has cured many EVOs at his own risk.

He has also shown an empathetic side to his personality. For example, he understands that many of the EVOs he fights have loved ones concerned about them, and he tries to cure them whenever he example would be when Rex was the only one to see things from both Agent Six's and Serge's point of views.

He also has conflicting feelings about his position in Providence. While he is loyal to the organization, sometimes the pressure of being the only person that can cure EVOs is too much for him to handle. Consequently, he sometimes breaks out of the base to go on "road trips", as he calls them, to blow off steam. However, he always returns, perhaps out of a sense of duty, purpose, and caring for his team.

Rex's grade on his trigonometry test.

Rex has also been shown to be clever. For example, Tuck stated that Rex created the voice activated nano-ink tattoos that Rex, Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket have, after a problem they had with a shape-shifter EVO.

Coming from a family of scientists, Rex is quite intelligent, as shown when he was able to take high school courses with ease. After taking a trigonometry pop quiz, Rex casually told Noah that it was "just trig" and explained that it was like aiming his cannon.

Rex sometimes uses his sarcastic wit to manipulate his enemies. Rex tricked Van Kleiss and NoFace into fighting each other, since Van Kleiss needed him alive, while NoFace wanted to kill him. He also used Biowulf's fear of being replaced with NoFace to persuade Biowulf to help.

Rex has a knowledge of speaking Spanish and Chinese. Rex has underwear with motocycle patterns. Rex also dosen't remember his true birthday. Rex had amnesia once. He has a criminal past, enjoys soap operas, plays with toys during baths, has artistic skills, and did not have a teddy bear as a kid.

Rex is part of the human EVO species. His gender is male, and has black hair, and brown eyes. His abilities are

 **·** Enhanced EVO curing  
 **·** Machine manifestation  
 **·** Nanite communication  
 **·** Enhanced technopathy  
 **·** Skilled acrobat  
 **·** Enhanced condition  
 **·** Hand-to-hand combat  
 **·** Unlimited nanite creation

Circe was a female friend of Rex's. Circe was also a teenage EVO, and was very attractive. She had a slim, fit body and wore tight clothing that showed off her cartoony figure. She also has black and ombre dyed hair, and mesmerizing brown eyes. After traveling to Hong Kong, she joined Rex's old street gang and became good friends with them.

Circe first appeared at the Cabo Lunabeach resort, where she bumped into Rex during a volleyball game. Rex accidentally crashed into her, knocking both of them down. Since he did not bother apologizing, she insulted him and walked out of sight. She was spotted by him again while walking on the beach and vanished into the forest where he chased her. She ambushed him and demanded him to stop following her. However, she was convinced to hang out with him and befriended him. They both participated in and won a race, but Circe received an important phone call and fled without notice. At her own resort cabin, she was approached by The Pack (Biowulf and Breach). Biowulf judged her actions and questioned her loyalty to Van Kleiss. She defended herself by confirming she was still up for their task.

Circe was located by Rex again, this time making a strange sound out into the sea. As Circe warned Rex to leave the area, a large sea monster EVOemerged from the ocean. Circe jumped into the water after it but was shocked to see Rex by her side and attack the creature with EVO powers. Circe did the same and used her EVO scream to toss back the sea monster, receiving the same reaction from Rex. The sea monster retreated and Circe safely pulled Rex ashore. Rex pleaded for Circe to meet with him again. Saying that she would try, Circe left.

Circe declines Rex's offer to join Providence and steps into Breach's portal, admitting she had a great time.

Circe broke her promise and missed her date with Rex. Picking up from where she left off, her sounds were followed by him. However, Circe noticed The Pack right behind Rex. Although, Rex was surprised by it Circe proceeded to attack Rex. Shortly after Rex returned, Six showed up and both got into a fight with the Pack. Circe ran off to continue her fulfill her duty and was joined by Rex once again. She explained that she was trying to complete her initiation into the group. When the sea monster reappeared by the sounds of her call, Rex convinced her that the EVO was too large for her to fight alone and offered help. Circe agreed and accepteded. Eventually, they defeated the EVO and shared a romantic moment. It came to a quick end when The Pack arrived for her. Even though Rex promised she had a place at Providence, she voluntarily left with The Pack. Officially meeting with Van Kleiss, he began to threaten her for failing her task. Making it very clear that she wasn't afraid of him, he admitted that she could be of use because of her relationship with Rex. For that, she was welcomed into the Pack.

Circe's abilities were:

 **·** Sonic scream (formerly)  
 **·** EVO siren song (formerly)  
 **·** Hand-to-hand combat

Rex and Circe were Allies. So Circe and Rex went to share a hotel room near the beach where they had first met. They just got back from a fantastic day at the beach, and it was already after dark. Generator Rex had already changed out of his bathing suit and was in his sleepwear, which was just his favorite pair of undergarments with the motorcycle pattern. The hotel room had dimmed lights, because the beach couldn't afford enough lighting for every hotel room, but Rex figured he didn't mind and kind of liked it because it was relaxing. Circe was in the bathroom taking a shower, scrubbing the excess sand and ocean water off her hair and body, while Rex was waiting for her. He was in the comfy hotel bed watching TV.

Rex got up, paused the TV, and went to go use the restroom real quick, forgetting that Circe was in there. So he walked into the bathroom in just a pair of boxers. Circe turned off the hot, steaming water and came out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her fresh, naked body. Just as she came out of the shower, Rex walked in, and Circe forgot to lock the door.

Rex barged in and he was shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Circe in a towel, which she didn't have time to put on properly, and so the towel fell off and landed around her ankles. Her wet, perfect body was now fully exposed. Rex was surprised because he had never seen a naked teenage girl before, and Circe looked beautiful, her wet, strawberry scented black and red hair was clinging all over her breasts and back.

"Rex! Get out!" exclaimed Circe, who bent over to pick up the towel and tried to hide her nudeness.

"Uhhh, sorry Circe!" Rex ran out the bathroom and blushed immediately.

Rex was upset, he loved the sight of Circe that he just saw, but at the same time he was worried that Circe was mad at him and would never speak to him again. He thought of several ways to apologize to Circe, and tried it when Circe returned out of the restroom.

"Hey, Circe, Let's just pretend that didn't just happen, and I am sor-AAAHHHHHHHH!" said Rex, surprised.

Circe wasn't fully dressed. Surprisingly, she came out of the bathroom in only her undergarments. Rex started to sputter and didn't know why she just came out in her undies, showing Rex her beautiful body. Circe was standing there as beautiful as ever, wearing a black bra that matched the color of her long, silky, strawberry scented hair, and pink panties. She walked over closer to Rex with a seductive smile.

"Uh, what the heck is going on here?" said Rex, sitting there in his boxers.

"It's okay, Rex" she smiled, accepting his apology.

She strutted over to the bed where Rex was with a look in her eye. Rex noticed Circe was acting a little strange and different, but he decided to just let this happen, and see where this goes. So Rex smiled at her back, as Circe crawled on the bed to him with a sexy look on her face. She lied on top of Rex, her face was really close to Rex's face, and kissed him. Rex was once again stunned. He blinked twice and said:

"Hey, you promised we'd never do that again!" yelled Rex.

"Shut up, Rex." said Circe.

Circe went back to kissing Rex again, and Rex didn't retreat, squirm, or push her away. Instead, he began to kiss her back and they made out. Circe felt a little perkier inside, but Rex didn't want to hurt Circe's feelings.

"Um, Circe? Aren't we a little young to be doing this?"

"Rex, I love you, I have always loved and waited years for this moment. I know that we're only 16, but I want you to be my sex slave."

Rex almost spit out his water. "Y-you want me to be your sex slave?!"

"Now, less talking Rex, come here…"

Circe made out with Rex again; her soft lips were all over Rex's face and he enjoyed it. Circe started to rub her smooth hands on Rex's tan, muscular body, and Rex started to wrap his arms around her and feel her long, silky hair that was over halfway down her back. Circe got off Rex and sat in front of him and he started feeling her smooth legs and feet.

Circe grinned and started to unhook her bra behind her, and threw it a Rex's face, exposing her smooth, perky C-cup sized breasts. Rex started to gawk at Circe and started shouting all at once.

Circe covered Rex's mouth with her pretty hand. "Shhh, Rex. If you make too much noise, I'm gonna kill you, and if you tell anyone at school, I'm gonna kill your family."

"Mmmmpphffffff! Mmmmphhffff!" said Rex, he started to lick her hand.

"Licking my hand won't make me let go," said Circe. "In fact, that actually feels really good!"

Circe began by rubbing her smooth round boobs with her hands. She masturbated in front of Rex and he started to get a boner.

"Ohh yeaahh, you like that, Rex? You like it when I rub my bosoms? Circe crooned. She leaned closer to Rex and started to feel his hard cock through his boxers. "Don't that feel good, Rex?"

"Mmmm yeahh" said Rex. "You're acting quite different, Circe!"

"Well, this is the NEW me, Rex." She started to pull down his boxers.

"Whoa, whoa, hey! What're you doing?!" Rex said.

"I wanna suck your robot cock," said Circe. "This is my first blowjob. Now sit back and moan for me, baby."

Rex sat down and looked down at Circe, who was pulling down his boxers. Rex's cock was fully erect and Circe admired it, and began to stroke his 8 inch bionic dick. Circe looked up at Rex and grinned.

"You have nice balls, Rex." She said, stroking harder.

"Thanks, and go easy on them," Rex said. "They're sensitive."

Circe completed Rex's hand job and put Rex's thing in her mouth without hesitation. She bobbed her head and started sucking Rex's hard cock with passion and skills, and Rex was totally enjoying it. She let go of Rex's cock and threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Wow, Circe! Where'd you learn to give such a great blow job?" asked Rex.

"Well," said Circe. "I've seen some porn movies, but I decided to just go with the flow and put my best effort…"

It was 10:45 at night, and the room lights were still weak and dimmed. They were completely alone, and had the whole room to themselves. Circe pushed Rex on the bed. Circe went on top of him and kissed him, after she sucked his balls. Rex gagged a little, and Circe kept on kissing him.

"Now, it's YOUR turn!" said Circe. She took off her pink underwear and threw them at Rex.

Rex and Circe went into a sixty-nine position and licked each others' wonderful privates. Circe sucked Rex's nuts again, and Rex never eaten a girl out before. His face was up to her pussy, and Rex tasted a little "Wow, that tastes really well!" he said. Then he started to lick her like crazy.

Finally they completed performing oral sex, and Circe started to pull a condom out of her bag.

"Uh, is that a condom?!"

"Yep, I brought it because I planned this whole thing out." She said confidently with a smile.

"Wow, I must be really good looking," said Rex, wondering why Circe loved him so much.

"I want you inside of me, Rexy ;)" Circe said.

"Wait first; I want you to do something for me," said Rex.

"What's in it for me?" Circe asked.

"Give me a lap dance."

"Hmmm," Circe thought. "Sounds fun. Ok. I'll do it."

They put their undergarments back on, then Rex turned on the radio and tuned it to a hip hop station. Rex sat down on the hotel chair, waiting to get some of Circe's booty. Circe walked over to him in her bra and panties. She danced around him in the chair like a stripper. Then she started to perform a slow dance with her rubbing and touching herself, then faced Rex and placed her arms on his shoulders, swinging her hips back and forth.

Circe turned around really fast, and her black hair streaked with red flew around in the air and landed around her shoulders. She started to sit on Rex's lap and scooted closer to his ding dong, and bounced up and down on his balls. She rubbed her ass back and forth to the beat of the song, making Rex really hard. She got up and arched her back, Rex stood up too, and Circe grinded and rubbed her ass on Rex's crotch. Then they started to dry hump. Circe bent over and bumped her butt on Rex repeatedly.

They stopped and took a break, grinning at each other and breathing kinda heavily.

"That was soooo much fun!" said Circe, Rex couldn't really tell that she was turned on, but Circe could easily see Rex's erect ding dong poking out of his boxers. Circe looked down, feeling proud that she made him erect.

"Oh, snap, I'm gonna ejaculate!" said Rex.

"Oooh, please, take off them boxers and cum all over me!" cried Circe.

Rex pulled of his boxers and did what he was told. Circe got down on her knees and opened her mouth wide. Rex let his semen go and tried to aim some in her mouth.

"Mmmm, your semen tastes excellent, Rex!" said Circe, swallowing.

Circe took out the condom again. "Alright, NOW it's time for the big moment." She said.

Circe took the condom out of the plastic wrapper and slid the rubber protection on Rex's erect balls. Circe took off her panties and lied down on the bed.

"Ok, you on top this time." Said Circe. "And be gentle, Rex. But not too gentle."

Rex started to insert his robo cock into Circe's vagina. "Oww! My hymen! My hymen! Rex you idiot!" tears started to roll down her face.

Rex felt a little bad. "You okay…?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, ok it feels good now, keep going." She said.

Rex shrugged his shoulders. He began thrusting back and forth and rided her and Circe started to moan with pleasure.

" _Ohh, YEAH!" said Circe. "That feels so amazing!" "Mmm ohhh, yeah just like that. Fuck me Rex! Ohh harder! OOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

They kept riding each other with a "Do not disturb" sign on the outside of their hotel room door. Rex sat up and kissed her on the mouth, his cock still inside of her. Then he came out of her. Circe slipped off the condom and put it in her mouth, sucking a combination of both their cums.

They kissed again and slept together in the same bed. That night, both of them slept well. To be continued.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
